birdcagemanorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
Street Brave Girl (I) is the first chapter of Kabei Yukako's The Sleepy Residents of Birdcage Manor. Quick Summary Etoh Kizuna is one of a group of girls who plays the "game" where they coerce middle-aged men out of their money. The thrill should have been enough to satisfy her, and yet she remains dissatisfied with her everyday life. Her life changes when she meets Inoue Yuki who offers a new job for Kizuna--to model in the nude for Yuki's cousin, an artist, Asai Yusei. Long Summary The story commences with Kizuna in a hotel room, sifting through a middle-aged man's clothing while he showers. She takes a few bills from the pockets of his pants, but he bursts out of the shower before she can make her escape. The man screams at her, but Kizuna deftly runs out of the hotel room and into the streets. It is while she runs through the that Yuki makes his first appearance; he is shown leaning on a wall in an alley, and spots Kizuna as she sprints. Kizuna makes a successful escape, making it back to the girls which play "the game" with her. They chat amongst themselves, and Rumi mentions that Sachi managed to get 40,000 yen, making her the winner. Kizuna mentally intorduces Sachi and Rumi, and also explains "the game". She elucidates on the concept; how the players must wander the streets at night to look for salary men to coerce money from in the form of a "date". She also mentions how "going all the way" with the men is against the rules. As the girls chatter animatedly, Sachi does not participate. Suddenly, she announces that she's quitting the game. Rumi asks if she is trying to say something, so Sachi repeats her announcement again. Rumi asks her if she knows what her words mean, but Sachi ignores her and says that her grandmother is in the hospital. As the girls protest, Kizuna mentally mentions the unwritten rules of the game: "1. When it's your turn in the rotation, you have to find a guy, no exceptions." "2. If you get caught, don't say a word about the game, or its players." "3. No one is allowed to quit. Ever." Enraged, Rumi screams at the silent Sachi, commanding her to say something. As Sachi remains silent, the enraged Rumi violently strikes her. Sachi falls, coughing, and the girls begin to kick her. The frozen Kizuna snaps out of her shocked stupor as Rumi tells her to join in and kick Sachi, too. Bloody and beaten on the floor, Sachi desperately pleads for the girls to stop, while Rumi continues to pressure Kizuna. Left with no choice, Kizuna tells herself that she will simply pretend to kick Sachi. However, she accidentally kicks her in the gut; Sachi groans and gasps and the girls cheer. Shocked, Kizuna attempts to call Sachi's name, but is interrupted by Yuki, who runs into the scene calling a police officer over. Frightened, the girls flee. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kizuna turns and runs back to the hotel. As Kizuna is about to leave the hotel's elevator she encounters Yuki, dressed as a girl, who blocks her path. Yuki intoduces himself, and indirectly forces Kizuna to do the same. Suddenly, Yuki asks if Kizuna has a job. Kizuna tries to reply, but is cut off by Yuki, who tells her, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's more meaningful than a paid dating gig!" Kizuna recognizes Yuki's voice as the one who called the police officer over, and protests against Yuki's words. Kizuna also mentions that she waa not doing anything illegal, so she cannot be blackmailed or threatened. Yuki, laughing, tells her there is no need to be defensive and that she will give Kizuna a job. Immediately, Yuki drags Kizuna to room 546, Yusei's room, against her will. Kizuna attempts to escape, but Yuki prevnets her from doing so and bangs on the door. After a while, a paint-stained Yusei appears, looking disheveled. Smiling, Yuki introduces Kizuna, who is quite put-off by Yusei's appearance. Yuki also mentions that Kizuna lives on the fourth floor. Annoyed, KIizuna asks Yuki about the job offer. Yuki prods Kizuna to guess Yusei's job. She guesses painter, which Yusei quickly and coldly rejects; he calls himself an artist. Yuki and Yusei launch into a conversation about Kizuna's "lanky" and small body. Even more irritated by Yusei's attitude and the conversation, Kizuna explodes and demands to be told what the job is. Characters In order of appearance: *Etoh Kizuna *Inoue Yuki *Sachi *Rumi *Asai Yusei Category:Chapters